Choices And Consequences
by Jas2331
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been dating for two years. What happens when Sasuke comes back to rebuild his clan? And preferably wants her? NaruSaku and slight SasuSaku.


**A/N: Hey, back with a NaruSaku again. And if you're a ItaSaku fan, please read my other fic when it's released!**

**Warning: This fanfiction is rated Heavy T! It DOES _NOT_ HAVE LEMON, but it does contribute to it, to get to the point, it's kind of boarding M because of the language and... detailed *ahem* parts. hehe. :)**

**Additional Notes: They're all 19. THERE COULD BE SPOILERS! Slight Sasuke bashing...  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto. But the new plots are mine. This Fanfiction has been created for entertainment purposes only and not infringing upon any copyright. **

* * *

Sakura looked up at his sleeping form. She slightly smiled, his face was very cute when he looked peaceful. Sakura had been awake for quite some time now, the sun was peaking over the horizon. It was almost time to wake up and fulfill her duty as a nurse in the Konoha hospital.

The hardest part was waking up that cutie from sleep.

Sighing, she tried to close her eyes and fall back to sleep. She remembered seven years ago how she was madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha, tightening her eyes, she didn't want to think about him. It was truly sad how she couldn't get over him three years ago when he almost _killed _her. Then _he_ saved her.

She smiled against his bare chest.

Naruto saved her from what could have been a fatal attack. Ever since that day, she couldn't stop talking about him with Ino, which was the person who set her up with Naruto. Glaring, she remembered her evil scheme. Handcuffing her and Naruto together in a room with no food or water, and she wouldn't let them go until they kissed.

They kissed, but it was only to get out.

Until the kiss turned into something way more. And two and a half years later - here they are.

She couldn't help but thank her best friend for that huge act of gratitude.

Slightly grimacing, Sakura would be lying if she said she never thought about Sasuke when she was with Naruto.

When she thinks about Sasuke she felt like a cheater, even though she would _never _cheat on Naruto with Sasuke, or with anyone for that matter, it just happened. Sakura would especially think about Sasuke when her and Naruto were getting more... Intimate. She really hated it.

She had definitely moved on, and found her true love, dammit!

Naruto cleared his throat, pulling her out of her thoughts. "You Okay Sakura-chan?"'

Slightly gasping, she wondered if she said all of that aloud. Trying to act innocent, she questioned him.

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

Naruto slightly laughed, he whispered in her ear, a little too seductively.

"Your nails are piercing my back, and blood is staining the sheets."

Slightly blushing, she pulled her nails out of his back not even noticing when they got there.

She healed his back and giggled lightly. "Sorry Naruto. I guess I was thinking too much."

Without another thought, he was on top of her and inhaling her smell. It was so toxic to him, he would do it all day if she let him. She was amazed at his speed, as he breathed in her smell, she tangled their legs together, and smiled when his tongue licked that ticklish spot on her neck.

He brought his lips close to hers and gave her a chaste kiss. "What were you thinking about?" He asked huskily.

Sakura bit her lip, she didn't want to tell him the truth. As it could jeopardize their relationship, and no doubt send him into fits of anger. She started to feel the blood coming out, she let go of her lip. As Naruto noticed, he slightly licked the blood off.

God, she loved him.

"It was just having a nightmare," She lied, "When I woke up I started to think about it. And it pissed me off and scared me."

Widening his eyes a bit, he asked. "What was it about?"

Putting her arms around his neck, she tightened her hold as she leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly, "I forgot. I don't want to remember it anyway." She said simply.

Naruto caught on and leaned down.

* * *

Before they knew it, the sun started to rise. Sakura glanced at the clock on her wall, realizing it was past 6:45, she quickly got out out of beneath of Naruto. She ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Naruto widened his eyes, he looked at the clock and sighed. _Oh yeah... _He rested on his bed and put his arms beneath his head.

Closing his eyes, but not sleeping he remembered her shift started at 6:30 today.

She ran out the bathroom with a towel around her and dug in the closet of her room. She got out a big white shirt two sizes too big, and basketball shorts. Naruto opened an eye as he saw her get dressed in his clothing.

"Oi, Sakura-chan those are my clothes!"

Sakura ignored him and ran out the door, only taking a few seconds to come back and kiss his cheek, she left through his window. Naruto grinned and sat back on his bed, quickly falling asleep.

Sakura entered her house sprinting to her closet, she tore open the doors and walked in, quickly finding her medic uniform, she put it on in no time and was at the hospital.

As Sakura was on her way to the hospital, she stopped dead in her tracks, there was a mix of emotions played on her face, confusion, worry, and most of all shock. Clearing her head, she ran over to him. He fainted on the floor, the last think he saw was a blur of pink.

...

She wrapped the bandage around his ankle, to say she was surprised would be a lie, because she was _astonished. _She looked up at Neji and saw his face totally confused with anger. His face was flared with veins popping out, his legs were very tense, as he was was definitely not letting his guard down not even in a hospital. Not even around Sakura.

She felt a bit betrayed if he couldn't trust _her _of all medics. He was shaking from anger and... to tell the truth she thought he was scared, probably more scared than angry. She would get scared, hell Tsunade would be scared.

Apparently Neji was leading his ANBU team into enemy territory, when he was at the border of Fire Country all of a sudden his teammates conspicuously fell to the forest floor. Shocked, he turned around, his eyes widened at the sudden appearance of _him. _Before Neji could act on his appearance he made the mistake of taking a glance at said person's eyes.

Neji quickly collapsed.

The genjutsu was no ordinary illusion, it used his worst nightmares and combined them into one. His father dying in front of him, the blood splatting on his face over and over, his teammates dying in front of him, Tenten especially. It all replayed over and over and added things that can happen in the future which scared him the most.

Even though the illusion wasn't for long it seemed like a century to him. The last thing he remembers is some orange haired guy carrying him over his shoulders near Konoha. And the last thing he remembered was him saying, "He'll return. He will be on your side." And the guy dashed back to where ever he came from.

Sakura tightened the white cloth. "So you were ambushed, a guy put you under a _genjutsu," _Clearing her throat to not give a raspy reply, "you can't remember who it was since the genjutsu only makes you remember what _he_ wants you to remember, you then fainted, when a guy with orange hair returned you to the outskirts of the village and said, 'he'll return, he isn't the enemy?' and then left to go back to where he came from?"

Neji nodded. "That is correct." He said with a little strain in his voice also.

_Sasuke._

Sakura bit her lip. He's finally coming back. After all these years, of finding him, then letting him slip through their hands again and again, eventually they gave up anyway because of his reluctance. Naruto slowly started to hate him more and more.

Sakura didn't care and never thought about it. But now that he was coming back... what wound happen? could they be a team once more and overcome their differences?

Scoffing she got up and filed Neji's injuries. She just _knew _the council will erase his criminal history, and the Hokage will pardon him before even thinking about the difference between primate and human. Yes, Konoha will welcome him with open arms since he is the last Uchiha. They wouldn't bother setting up a marriage, they'll assign some innocent girl to have his babies.

As Sasuke is, he wouldn't even touch her, he would probably just donate his sperm to her. Sakura glared at the piece of paper that she's writing Hyuga Neji's report on, she nearly broke the pencil. That bastard cares for him self and only him. Hell, if the baby doesn't turn out to have his bloodline limit, he'll probably eat the thing!

Slightly giggling at her joke she kept writing down his injuries.

So why was she so worried about the Uchiha's return anyway?

It's not like _she _cared. She moved on a long time ago, she proved it this morning. Cha! Sasuke was so 7 years ago.

But... Why did she keep thinking about his return? and why did she keep silently celebrating in the back of her mind?

* * *

Naruto put on his ANBU outfit and headed out his apartment. Getting ready to go to see Baa-chan for a mission, Naruto didn't put his mask on yet as he walked silently through Konoha, enjoying the scenery of the kids running and playing, and the delicious smell of food being cooked in the background. When Kiba arrived.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba rode on Akamaru's back.

Naruto looked up at his canine-looking friend and greeted him with his signature grin. "Hey Kiba"

He got off of Akamaru's back and greeted Naruto properly.

"You going on a mission with your Genin?"

He nodded, while rolling his eyes. Boy did he dislike those brats. Since he wasn't promoted to ANBU he had to stick with being a Jonin for the time being, oh and Tsunade even tossed in some Genin to his chagrin.

"Well, I didn't come here to chat about them," he paused and looked at Naruto cautiously, "just came to tell you that Sakura wanted to see you before you go on your mission... I guess it has something to do with her recent findings of Neji."

Kiba said, quickly getting on Akamaru, "Ja ne!" and left in a flashy puff of smoke.

Naruto rose an eyebrow before shrugging it off and turning opposite of the Hokage monument. He walked at a quicker pace at the thought of Kiba's expressions and hints of caution.

Naruto entered the hospital, he went to the receptionist desk.

"Hi Ayame-chan!"

She put her magazine down and glanced up, "Hey Naruto," she said with a lower voice, as they were in a hospital - "What can I do for you?"

He leaned on the counter, shrugging he answered causally, "Where can I find your top medic?" Smirking, he saw Ayame laugh. "You are too nice." She said giggling, she then pointed down a hallway. "Sakura will be in room 210, it's just the left of the first turn."

Nodding, he walked down the hallway.

...

Neji was still in the room, he still needed a lot of stitches because of the long fall from the branch to the forest floor, not to mention how rough the terrain is. If the _guy_ who ambushed him wasn't careful, he could have killed him.

_Could it really be him though? _Sakura thought, after all of those years of chasing him, when they decide to give up he returns. Was that what he wanted? did he just not to be somewhere he didn't like?

Once she thinks about it, Sasuke did nothing wrong in his seven years of absence. He never targeted Konoha, he actually _helped. _But it's hard to look at it that way. He killed Orochimaru, who was a huge threat to Konoha, and Danzo... The very man who supposedly cause Sasuke to leave the village anyway, since he was one of the people behind the Uchiha massacre.

But he did join Akatsuki and help track down a Junchuriki - which in hindsight caused them to get closer to Naruto... But it had no affect since they won the war and killed Madara... Did Sasuke actually change? and if he did, did he change for the better?

And if he did come back, would he ever... decide to chase for her affection? what if she were the only person he would want to restore his clan with? Rolling her eyes she scoffed. Like he would pick her. She kept writing down Neji's possible bone infarc-

Wait.

Did she just entertain the thought of... being a possible candidate for him to restore his clan with!?

Finally breaking the pencil, the sound of knocking at the door brought her out of her thoughts. Sighing with relief she thanked the heavens. But she couldn't get the blush off her face. Rolling her eyes, she decided to drop it.

Opening the door, Naruto kissed her cheek quickly before greeting her. "Hey Sakura-chan."

She smiled brightly, "Hi Naruto," But the smile gradually went away as she glanced at Neji than at Naruto. "I think... we have an unexpected visitor arriving in Konoha soon."

Naruto looked shaken back a little and blinked twice. When he was about to ask, she held up a hand. "Neji and his team was ambushed. He still doesn't know what happened to them," Naruto rose his brow. "The person who ambushed him...put him under a genjutsu." Naruto's eyes now widened.

"Apparently a guy with orange hair brought him back to civilization and... told him that 'he's coming back,' and that he's on 'our' side."

Naruto's facial expression slowly turned into a deep glare. "That bastard." He said under his breath. "What happened to Neji's team?" Naruto said looking past Sakura and at Neji. He had the same expression on his face as Sakura did. They both had no clue.

"The genjutsu he used on him makes him remember what that caster wants him to. So obviously _he_ didn't want him to remember what or where his teammates are or what he did to them."

Naruto's fist tightened, drawing blood. He grimaced at the thought of Sasuke coming back. "Konoha want's that bastard back, so the Hokage and the council will do anything to get that... Uchiha's name out of the books."

Sakura silently nodded.

* * *

She dashed over to the bridge - crouching behind a wall, once feeling his chakra signature she glanced from behind the corner and saw as he was about to kill a woman on the ground.

As Sasuke was preparing to kill her, she appeared in front of him.

His eyes widened a little.

"Sasuke-kun! Stop! Let me kill her, because I want to be with you, even if it means betraying Konoha," taking out a kunai, "I love you and I want to show you my redemption."

Not saying anything, he stopped in his tracks and waited.

She walked over to the fallen women and silently cried. _I love Sasuke and I'll show him._

Before she got near the girl, Sasuke appeared behind her with a crackling chidori in his hands. Shocked, Kakashi arrived just in time to make the chidori avoid Sakura.

...

Naruto felt Sakura shiver in his arms. She was laying besides him, her back against his torso she felt extremely cold. Alarming Naruto, he quickly woke up and saw her face full of tears.

"Sakura... Sakura..." Naruto shook her shoulder, she started to stir than he saw her open her eyes immediately, scaring Naruto a little, he brought the covers closer to her.

She looked around frantically until she saw Naruto pulling the sheets closer. Without another thought she clung onto him and rested her head into his chest. As if never wanting to let go.

Naruto widened his eyes but hugged her nevertheless. "What's wrong Sakura? did you have a nightmare?"

Shaking her head fiercely, she let go of him, she gave him a chaste kiss and got up. "I need some air. I'm gonna walk for a bit."

Naruto nodded, "Be careful okay? If you're not back in a few I'll come look for you."

She gave a silent okay, and left.

...

As she walked around the village, she thought of only one guy. Uchiha Sasuke. She couldn't stop thinking about him. No matter how bad it sounded, she couldn't keep him off her mind.

It's been weeks since any sighting of him from Neji so by then Naruto let it drop and so did Sakura.

Not really.

He was haunting her every thought, this was the third night in a row she had a dream about Sasuke. The sad thing is that she didn't think it was a nightmare, they were horrific but she didn't consider it anything but a dream.

Slowly walking around a corner she saw a small bench.

Sakura approached it slowly, remembering what happened here approximately 7 years ago. She couldn't help but keep a small smile from surfacing. Even though he knocked her out, he told her thank you.

Even though it was one of the worst days in her life, it was also one of the best as she remembered his hot breath on the back of her neck and his monotone voice making her shiver with excitement when she was younger.

Shaking her head fiercely, she slowly sat down on the cold bench in the middle of the night. Why was she reminiscing about some guy who tried to kill her multiple times and is also a psychotic S-Class ninja?

Was she possibly... horbering feelings for the Uchiha once again? He was mentioned only once and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

What was about his aura that kept dragging her back to his affections? The last time she saw him was 3 years ago, and all his aura was, was killer intent written all over it.

Sighing with annoyance she started to shiver due to the cold air. Bringing her knees to her chest she buried her face into her knee caps. "Why do I feel this way?"

Waiting for some type of reply, she never got one.

Waiting here was not an option as she felt she was going to catch some time of hypothermia, she started to get up, just when she felt the air pressure change.

She clutched her knuckles intensely before recognizing whose chakra signature this is. Immediently getting up, she tried to grab a kunai but to no avail, met woolly pajama pants instead.

Calming down, she decided that the best approach would to be calm and collected.

Sighing she crossed her arms around her chest.

"So when were you deciding to unmask your chakra?"

After a few seconds of waiting, she finally heard some leaves rustling.

A dark figure landed on the ground right in front of her, slightly looking up he smirked before standing up straight.

Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn't blushing. His shirt was ripped through the middle with it barely being classified as a shirt, his abs were very toned and looked better than Naruto's.

But he had a small but deep cut in the middle of his stomach with blood slowly oozing out, which in hindsight made him look even more masculine and rough. And she had to admit made him look more attractive.

His face looked more enticingly attractive, but she didn't quite know what made it have that effect.

"Sakura," He gave a curt nod.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to force a glare without looking at his stomach. "You didn't answer my question."

"Hm,"

Much to her annoyances she figured that after a few seconds she thought he wouldn't answer but saw that he was looking deep into her eyes for something. Then she saw his eyes quickly flicker down to her attire.

"My chakra was never masked, you were too distracted to have noticed me approach you with full caution. You should be alert at all times, especially out doors in your current sleep-wear, Sakura."

Slightly taken aback by his worriedness for her, she shook it off as she convinced herself that he was only playing with her mind.

"Stop playing, Sasuke. What do you want?"

He didn't respond for a few moments, until the silence soon became uncomfortable. She shifted in her spot when she saw an unreadable look in the young Uchiha's face.

"I came back to rebuild something that was taken away from me," she quirked a brow as she saw his slow approach to her, she knew she should move but she didn't want to.

Gulping down as he slowly came closer, she uncrossed her arms. "I want to rebuild my clan, and I only want one person to help me with that."

He said now closer to her, he bent his head down and saw as her eyes became half lidded, his breath was mingling with hers, he smirked slightly and whispered to her.

"I want you."

* * *

Naruto stirred in his bed looking at the ceiling, figuring that it was past 2:30 he got up and decided to look for Sakura. He felt a disturbing feeling in his stomach and left his apartment quickly.

He walked with a quick pace.

As he felt the feeling in his stomach get more deeper he walked faster and eventually started dashing searching for her chakra signature.

...

Sakura didn't know what she was doing. She couldn't move from the spot she was in. It was too tempting to kiss him right there and then, but she remembered Naruto.

Naruto who kept his promise to find Sasuke,

Who saved her life multiple times,

Paid for her ramen,

The only person who was there for her when she kept crying over Sasuke,

Whose been her boyfriend for over 2 years,

Whose loved her for over 7,

And all that will be wasted for this kiss.

Sasuke lowered his lips to hers, she didn't move.

...

Naruto found Sakura's chakra signature, but surprisingly, it there was another one mingling with hers.

Chakra isn't suppose to 'mingle' they only 'mingle' when one is being intimate. Then, just then he realized that the chakra with Sakura was... Dark, very explicitly emotionless and melancholy.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and let all of it fall into place, he digested all of the information he just learned. He clenched his knuckles so hard that he could have swore he felt his bone.

Letting a single tear fall, he started to deny it.

"Sakura-Chan wouldn't do this. No. No."

Naruto dashed to her spot as quickly as possible, when he reached her destination he hid in the bushes and saw what he thought was the unthinkable. Sakura was kissing another man, and not just any other man, but Sasuke Uchiha.

...

Sakura succumbed to the kiss and tilted her head to deepen it. It felt so wrong... So why was she doing it? when Sasuke tried to put his hands around her waist she picked them up and returned them to him. This was entirely wrong.

Shaking her head fiercely she ended the kiss. As Sakura was about to tell him she was in a relationship with Naruto, Sasuke collapsed in front of her.

"Sasuke?!"

She dove down and felt his pulse. Just them she remembered his cut. Sighing she murmured blood loss.

Running a quick hand through her hair, she sighed and stood up.

Just then she felt the tension in the air, the leaves rustling behind her, she cursed lightly. Letting out a single tear she bit her lip and turned to where he was.

They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. His eyes were wide with shock and disappointment before she could say anything, his eyes flickered from the beautiful shade of blue he was born with to the devilish red than back to blue.

Opening her mouth, she started to stutter, "I-I-I, N-Na," but never formed the words, the tears started to fall as she tried to slowly walk towards him.

But to no avail, Naruto turned away and started to walk away, with blood dripping from both his hands he dashed away as quickly and fast as possible.

Leaving Sakura.

* * *

Not caring about Sasuke's body, Sakura quickly teleported in front of the Hokage monument and discarded his body in front the the building. Tsunade would be happy to see the Uchiha anyway.

Sighing, she quickly turned to the direction of Naruto's apartment. If she at least couldn't fix their relationship, she had to fix their friendship. Because that will always be forever. No matter what.

...

Knocking fiercely she waited a few seconds before becoming inpatient. "Naruto! Please I'm so sorry! Open the door!"

With no reply, she took the pin that was holding up her hair and picked the lock, it wasn't long before she entered his house and noticed the empty feeling. It was completely dark, the only light shining from the moon's reflection.

She bit her lip and walked down the hallway. Noticing the door was a little open, she entered to see him sitting on his bed, unmoving, he looked like a statue. His hair was a mess and he still had his clothes on, the same ones that he put on to look for her.

She sat down beside him, they sat there in complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. Before she spoke Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, he immediately tensed at the close contact.

She didn't care, as she expected this.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," she paused for a second to hear a reply, "I-I don't know what came over me. It was a moment of weakness."

She leaned closer to him but saw as he fidgeted at their close proximity. "Naruto I will never cheat on you! You know I've always had this unhealthy addiction to Sasuke. I'm so sorry I don't know what to do. I pulled away before anything else could happen."

Seeing no signs of movement or even him listening to her, she started to get frustrated and teary."Because Naruto you're the only guy I want for the rest of my life. Sasuke played with my mind and manipulated me! I can't picture me with him and I never want to be with him. Please believe me!"

After seconds of anxiously waiting his response, she worried it would never come.

"After all these years, I've tried and tried, and I finally got you to love me. The day you told me you loved me was the best day of my life."

Sighing, he averted his eyes and looked out his window. "After Sasuke comes back for 10 minutes you fall in love with him again. You kiss him and even deepen it. Why can't I have that affect?"

"And why did it take you so long to choose between the both of us? I thought it would be a no-brainer."

Turning away from her, his voice became shaky.

"I suppose not."

Sakura was speechless, Naruto was now crying. He finally broke down and started crying. Feeling as if she put a dagger right through his heart, she turned his face around and wiped away his tears.

Slowly kissing his cheek, she kept her face close to his and whispered lightly, "Naruto, I love you. Not Kakashi, Not Sai, Not Sasuke, You. Sure you couldn't quite win my heart the first day I saw you, but that was because you weren't Sasuke. It doesn't matter who won it first or faster. You had it the longest and you'll always have it. The only way you're losing me is if you break the two-year knot. If you don't want me I understand, but we've been friends longer than we've been dating, I at least want that to stay, because if that goes, I don't know what I'll do."

After a few seconds he looked her in the eyes but still had a frown adore his face.

"Do you really mean that?"

Not even hesitating, she crashed her mouth onto his. She was surprised he didn't move away yet, but didn't respond either so she kept going. She put her hand on his chest and tilted her head.

Before he could do anything, she pushed him back lightly.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: ****Can't think of anything else so just gonna end it there before it gets worst, haha I: ;)**

******Haha cliffy, but yeah that's it! Please R&R!**


End file.
